


保育院奇遇（标题欺诈）

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 吴岛贵虎重新去了一趟保育院。
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kureshima Takatora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	保育院奇遇（标题欺诈）

**Author's Note:**

> 无意义抹布+橙瓜  
> *无视35集以后所有情节的一个post-canon设定，大概可以理解成橙没有成神，葡萄成功洗白，世界树除了瓜都死了的背景  
> *前半段是抹布瓜（有外传相关设定），后半段是瓜被橙无意义comfort（并没有写出来），总体就是篇很雷的黄

黄金果实被拿到了，虽然吴岛贵虎不知道葛叶纮汰是怎么做到的，但按照白亚的说法，人类世界确实已经摆脱了数年来一直被缠绕着的灭世阴影。世界树财团仍然掌控着泽芽市的绝大部分事务，尽管这个城市已经不再被视为试验品。

只是，吴岛贵虎想，如果有什么可以弥补之前因为自己识人不明造成的损失的话，也只有把泽芽市重建起来一条路了。

Sid和战极凌马都已经死去，财团内部面临着必然的洗牌，即使有幡然醒悟的光实帮忙，贵虎也并不很想把光实牵扯进来，所以他现在只会比从前更忙。

在光实的建议下，他们从别墅中搬到了一处普通的公寓中，为的是“这样我和哥哥都能更了解对方吧”。似乎很有道理。

他时不时会关注一下葛叶纮汰，令他惊讶的是，葛叶并没有重回铠武，而是选择了继续去打工，所以他主动找上了葛叶——

“你可以来世界树工作吗？”

“诶——？”

吴岛贵虎不知道应该用什么语气发出邀请。

“因为……我想，虽然没人知道确实是你拯救了世界，但我至少可以为你做些什么。”

还好最后葛叶答应了。

对于葛叶纮汰来说，换了个地方打工实际并没有对他的生活产生太大影响，只是贵虎提供的格外慷慨的工资足以让他和姐姐过上远为优渥的生活。

“纮汰没有跟吴岛主任说吗？这个工资好像太高了吧……”

“当然说过啊，但是他根本没给我机会拒绝……”

所以最终姐弟两人还是接受了“已经傍上了大牌”这个奇怪的设定。

结束一天的工作时，窗外早已暗了下来，吴岛贵虎看着在过大的桌子上摊着的文件，深吸了口气。

还是有必要去面对那些属于自己父辈的罪恶的，比如那所保育院。

他就这么穿着西装拿着公文包前往了那里，打算速战速决。

虽然朱月藤果的事件给他留下了些许阴影，但保育院仍有当年幸存者试图复仇的可能性实在微乎其微，因此他甚至没有带上驱动器——他已经很久没用过了，久到仿佛因测试驱动器而受伤都像是上个世纪发生的。

只是走到保育院门口时，他脚步还是微微一滞。落叶配合微冷的秋风吹来，破败的建筑中一片肃杀的气氛，衬得漆黑的通道十分可怖。他打开手机的手电筒调到最亮的一档，阶梯上任何可疑的痕迹都仿佛是朱月留下的血迹。

他试图把无谓的事赶出脑海，但对于潜伏在暗处的人来说，半秒钟的分神也已足够。

手电筒照不到的身后斜刺出一个人影，吴岛贵虎察觉时膝窝感到一阵剧痛，随即眼前一黑失去了知觉。

——还有太多事情没来及解决啊……！

醒来后他差点以为自己已经身在冥府。

眼睛被布条蒙住了，双手也被牢牢拷在似乎是铁质栏杆的地方，算算时间，天应该已经完全黑了，但自己却感受到了甚至称得上刺眼的光线。

……似乎还不如干脆利落地杀了自己呢。

他听见了有人走动的声音。

“哎呀，真是没想到世界树财团的少爷竟然会亲自来这种地方，而且熟门熟路的，看起来就不是第一次来吧？”

是个比自己年轻一些的男性的声音。

贵虎默默做出了对自己现在处境并无裨益的判断。

“别猜了，我不会告诉你我的名字，但可以告诉你，我确实是在这里长大的。”

他想开口时才察觉到嗓子干涩。

“你可以……马上杀了我。”

对面的人轻笑了一声。

“不打算杀了你哦，不然我早就干了。不过为了报复，确实也想做点以前吴岛天树对我干过的事。”

贵虎的第一反应是人体实验。

不可能，这里的设备明显已经被废弃很多年了，不可能还能用。

那会是什么？

来人没给他多余的时间思考，他能感觉到有人在床一侧坐下，双手解开了他的皮带。

不——他僵住了，一瞬间视野中连最后的亮光都消失，几乎立即出了一身冷汗。

“吴岛天树做过的事”……

来人并没有进一步的动作。

“怎么，很意外吗？”那人兴致勃勃地说下去，“你能找到这个地方，肯定已经知道吴岛天树拿我们做人体实验了吧？既然如此，拿这些一文不值的‘材料’做些别的事又有什么稀奇的？”

不……虽然他心中父亲的形象早已破灭了，但还是不愿意承认，这些泯灭良心的事……就连这些也要由自己背负吗？

“言尽于此，我可不打算继续照顾你的心情了。”

他陷入了彻底的迷茫之中，连反抗的念头都已被自己掐灭。如果这就是父辈的报应那就……这样吧……

西裤被扯到脚踝处，和全部被脱下来也没有了什么区别，他双腿被分开，裸露的皮肤因为夜晚的凉意轻微地颤抖着，即使极力抑制心中的恐惧也没什么用。

明明自己并不怕死，原来也会因为这种事恐惧吗……

从大学时代起就开始参与管理世界树的事务，所以从来没有闲心去谈恋爱，更不要说怀疑自己的性取向，所以现在将要发生的事，是全然陌生的。

但对面的人却显然很熟练。

先是手伸到短裤里恶意地贴着臀部抚摸，接着把短裤也被褪到大腿根的部位，因此那里就只好被暴露着。简直是彻底的处在被动的局面。

“你看起来很紧张啊。”

他心跳立刻漏跳了一拍，没察觉到自己为了阻止因紧张而产生的大声喘息已经咬破了嘴角，被限制了活动范围的手腕因为无意义的挣扎被磨出了红色的伤痕。

那里……有什么东西……

残存的理智告诉他来人还没疯到不做任何润滑就粗暴地进入，但也只是随便拿手指抽插了两下而已。

好难受。

手指没离开多久，他的腿被强行分得更开了些，眼前的光线变弱，显然有人正撑着手肘在正上方看着他，连鼻息都已经打在他脸颊上。

随之而来的是下身的剧痛。

带着人体温度的器官径直插进他那个从未被开拓过的地方，刚刚的润滑根本没什么用，陌生的痛感如楔子把他的身体劈开，但另一个人对此毫无知觉，甚至恶劣地笑出了声。

他清晰地感觉到那里在流血，也因此血沾到了另一个人，反而使另一个人更顺利地进入了，但疼痛却没有减轻，反而因为被深入了而能被更清晰地感觉到。

他把眼睛努力闭得更紧了些，手指抓着不知上次被使用是几年前的床单，遏制着自己的呻吟。但骤然开始的抽插打断了他的所有努力。

“唔……”

模糊的痛呼声似乎并不是由自己发出的，但想无视在自己身上发生的事也必然是徒劳，他只能尝试着适应，但已经没有余力去想“之后会怎么样”了。

在到达最深处后对面人猛地抽出阴茎，但又迅速地重新进入。这次进入比上次顺畅了些，但同时也碰到了新的地方……那些从未被探索过的神经末梢，只要被触碰到就会将微弱但明确的快感传回大脑。

居然是会有快感……的吗……

之后的几个来回他更确定对方是在有意寻找自己的敏感点，恶劣地想要自己发出呻吟——而他无法拒绝本能的邀请。

速度渐快的过程中，他被迫跟着对方的节奏喘息，他的声音在空旷的空间中扩散又折返，即使只有两人，他却感到了在大庭广众下被侵犯的强烈羞耻感。

“你的敏感点也太好找了，操起来也很舒服。”

“……呃……！”

“爽吗？”

他瑟缩着弓起身体，但背后还被禁锢着的手腕又让他重新向后仰去，朝着天花板急剧喘息着，被那人的话语被迫将注意力拉回现实。

明明只是一句话，为什么能让自己觉得之前就无声无息地被杀才是解脱……但现在已经没有了死的可能性，反而有了快感。脸颊的温度开始升高，那里的快感已经强烈到了不能无视的地步，但同一个地方仍然很疼。

持续的进出没有让他麻木，被反复刺激的敏感点已经叫嚣着渴望下一次刺激，甚至前端已经立了起来。

对面最后射出来时他几乎同时达到了高潮，后面被灌满的感觉一点都不好，温热的液体仍然提醒着他这次屈辱。但对面结束后却没有立刻走人，反而慢悠悠地开口：

“这种事，吴岛天树对我干过很多次。”

为什么还要让他在这种时候想起亲生父亲的罪恶？

“但他比我冷酷多了，他会随便找个只配用来做人体实验的小孩，把小孩叫到他房间去干，反正这里也没人能说出去。”

“……抱歉。”

他不知道自己为什么要说抱歉，明明被侵犯的是自己。

对面冷笑了一声，声音更加低沉了些。

“没错，跟你说这些根本没用。吴岛贵虎，你再怎么觉得自己拯救了世界，也弥补不了吴岛天树干过的事。”

他解开了吴岛贵虎一只手的镣铐，随即迅速地离开了。

他花了些时间把自己另一只手的锁解开，摘下蒙眼的布条时被破旧的白炽灯亮到几乎睁不开眼，刚才的人早已不知在何处，而自己从头到尾都没看到过他的脸。

他挣扎着穿上裤子，找回自己丢失在过道里的手机时，发现已是深夜了。

只是雪上加霜的是他现在无处可去。

回家必然会被光实发现，世界树所在的写字楼也并没有可以用来清洗的浴室。他想起今天早上碰到葛叶纮汰时，似乎说到这几天他姐姐去出差了，总之并不在家。

……难道竟然要去找葛叶吗。

但如果是他，大概不会问自己经历了什么吧。只是借用一下浴室。

敲响葛叶家的门之前，他借着微弱的夜光检查了一遍，确定没有任何能让人一眼看出的异常后，才敢低声喊出葛叶的名字。

来人睡眼惺忪地打开门时被眼前所见吓了一跳。

“贵虎，你……怎么了？”

他一时语塞，犹豫几秒，踌躇道：“……能否借用一会儿浴室？遇到了些事情，不想被光实知道，所以没法回家。”

纮汰立即答应了。

走进浴室前，他最后解释了一句：“抱歉……没法对你说明发生了什么。”

葛叶纮汰看起来一点都不在意。

“没事，现在世界树很忙啊，你遇到些意外事情也很正常，我不会问的。”

吴岛贵虎松了口气。这样就好……只要今天晚上过去，生活就会恢复正常了吧。他抱着这种想法，在弥漫着雾气的浴室里把自己清洗干净后，几乎无法拒绝在这样舒适的环境中多停留一会儿的渴望，筋疲力尽的神经在荒凉的野外没有绷断，反而在这里无声地松弛下来了。他只记得把水龙头关掉后，就陷入了香甜的睡眠之中。

贵虎大概是打算今天留宿在自己家了？

餐厅里纮汰打算等贵虎出来后再回去继续睡觉，甚至贴心地给贵虎准备了热好的睡前牛奶，但看看钟，已经进去快一小时了，似乎有点不正常……？

他试探着敲了敲浴室的门，没有反应。

——难道是出了什么事？

纮汰来不及多想，直接开了浴室的门，看到的却是全身不着寸缕却已经陷入熟睡的贵虎，尴尬地退了一步。

是应该叫醒他吧？

但贵虎看起来很累了……

背后凉飕飕的空气争先恐后地涌进还开着暖气的浴室里，纮汰又蹙着眉头想了三秒，就决定，还是先不要叫醒贵虎了吧。

他进入浴室关上门，把水放掉后拿来浴巾帮贵虎擦干身体，虽然有点尴尬，但大家都是男人嘛——这个自我安慰的念头在看到贵虎那个部位时立刻熄灭了。

本来就是很尴尬的事，但为什么……看起来有些不对劲……

难道是一夜情之类的事吗？

葛叶纮汰意识到自己在想什么之后差点跳起来——怎么可能！贵虎这种一天掰成48小时都不够用的人，一看就没有心思想这种事！而且这种事也没什么不能让阿实知道的吧，何况贵虎刚刚看起来很虚弱……

总不可能是被……

算了算了，想这些又有什么用，还是赶紧把贵虎抱到床上去吧。

已经尴尬得无言的纮汰匆匆把贵虎擦干，拿浴巾把贵虎卷起来抱到自己床上，把被子摊开盖上后就逃之夭夭，甚至没想起来贵虎现在还是赤裸裸的。

或许是因为太累了，贵虎对这一切都毫无知觉。

他回到浴室把贵虎脱下的衣服一股脑塞进了洗衣机，清理浴室时，看到了一点没被冲散的血迹。

真的是被侵犯了吗……

他罕见有了叹气的冲动。

原本特意热的牛奶也没了用武之地，他自己一口口慢慢喝着，脑子里被混乱的想法纠缠得昏昏欲睡，但放在桌子上的手机突然响起，在深夜中直冲耳膜。

——是阿实打来的。肯定是来问贵虎的事吧，要不要说呢……

他接起来后果然听到了光实略显心焦的提问。

“纮汰哥有见到过哥哥吗？”

但既然贵虎说了不想被光实知道（如果真是纮汰想的那样，谁都不会想被亲弟弟知道吧），还是……别说了吧。虽然会让阿实很担心。

“嗯？没有看到啊。”

光实沮丧地挂了电话，纮汰感到了一丝愧疚，随即想起总不能让贵虎早上起来连衣服都没有，但自己的衣服他又显然穿不下——

他冲到洗衣机前拿出洗好的衣服想放进烘干机前突然想到，西装穿之前是要熨的吧？

几乎没穿过几次正装造成的尴尬……算了，总之还是先把衣服烘干再说吧！

他悄悄走进房间，把皱巴巴的干衣服放到自己平常用的椅子上，又心虚地溜出去。

今天晚上肯定没法睡自己房间了，也不能去姐姐的房间，那去哪儿呢……没等他想清楚这个问题，已经迷迷糊糊地趴在桌子上睡过去了。

醒来的时候阳光已经射进室内，他慌张地打开手机，庆幸地发现才六点多。自己房间的门和昨天晚上一样虚掩着，看来贵虎还没醒。太好了。

他准备早饭时贵虎穿了那套皱巴巴的西装走出来了，脸上是同样略显尴尬的表情，但贵虎还是没有说什么，只是道了声谢，就打算直接离开。

“那个……昨天阿实打电话来了。”

贵虎立刻停下了。

“……我说没有看到你。”纮汰接上，“但阿实很担心你。”

“嗯。”

纮汰似乎看到贵虎微笑了一下，是错觉吗？

“已经没事了。多谢你昨天的照顾。”


End file.
